


Его имя

by Charmed_Owl



Series: stucky+evanstan однострочники [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl
Summary: Сыворотка убивает Баки так же, как спасала раньше





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xlamushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/gifts).



> планировалась нца в подарок соулмейту. но нца как-то не пошла. зато автор проснулся в ночи с предложением в башке. а такое никогда еще ничем хорошим не заканчивалось. это полный пиздос, гайз. риалли. автор ебанут чуть более, чем полностью. все остальное, в том числе проебанная матчасть, тоже на совести автора. соулмейтище — тебе. ты старательно убеждала, что ривс может. ривс смог.

Его имя написано на стикерах, прилепленных к любой мало-мальски подходящей поверхности в квартире. На них написано много всего, но именно оно привлекает его внимание больше всего. Это имя кажется знакомым временами. Но чаще ему просто нравится, как оно звучит. У него проблемы с памятью — _кто ты?_ , зрением — _не вижу, расплывается все_ , концентрацией внимания — _я говорил, что… что я говорил?_ , способностью удерживать равновесие — _стою, стою я!_ , нервной системой в целом, сном. Он не знает, с чем у него нет проблем. Он уже много чего не знает, еще больше не помнит. _Не могу, устал. Не могу, не хочу. Не могу, Стив, что со мной?_

Человек, с которым он живет, кажется ему еще более знакомым, чем его собственное отражение в зеркале. Большую часть времени он не помнит его имени. Ни имени, ни почему тот вообще рядом. 

Иногда ему снится, что его сожитель прижимается к его плечу, смешно маленький, неказистый какой-то. Он знает, что болен, и понимает, что это все болезнь. _Я забуду тебя?_ Но тщедушный знакомый незнакомец в душном мареве его истерзанной памяти кажется странно родным. В некоторых воспоминаниях он сам с трепетом и почему-то страхом целует нежную, тонкую кожу на шее незнакомца. Он даже знает, что там, в этих воспоминаниях, которых становится все меньше с каждым днем — _откуда он это знает?_ — он боится оставить следы на алебастрово-белой коже, сделать больно. Однажды ему вспоминается взгляд потемневших, словно предгрозовое небо, голубых глаз. _Я так люблю тебя, ты бы только знал._ И острой болью его бьет понимание того, что больно он все-таки сделал. Больно так, как никто и никогда ни до него, ни после. Но воспоминание рассеивается, тая в кондиционированном воздухе больничной палаты — _как он в ней оказался?_ — оставляя пустоту вокруг.

Он послушно выполняет все, что говорят ему люди с профессионально обнадеживающими голосами. Если бы он еще мог, то понял бы, что это доктора. Он проходит одно обследование за другим, не замечая перерывов между ними. Не слышит стальную решимость в голосе того, кто живет с ним. Живет в квартире — он еще помнит книжные полки и альбом для рисования, лежащий на полу у дивана, спит в неудобном кресле в его палате — _ляг со мной, тебе неудобно_. Не осознает того, что говорят вокруг — _они ведут себя так, словно меня здесь нет_ — про какую-то сыворотку — _что такое сыворотка_ — которая теперь убивает его так же, как спасала раньше. Необратимо. Превращая симптомы, которые даже и не обязательны, в катастрофически существующую реальность.

Иногда ему снится, что он бьет его. Он просыпается с криком: «Ты! Мое! Задание!». Он не знает, что это за задание такое, и почему из-за этого задания нужно кого-то бить. Но взгляд, которым смотрит на него тот, кто живет с ним, даже хуже кошмара. Лед в голубых глазах раскалывается на острые куски, впиваясь в сердца, вымораживая и убивая. На мгновение ему кажется, что он сейчас вспомнит что-то очень важное, что-то… Мгновение проходит, ничего не вспоминается. 

Иногда ему снится, что живущий с ним незнакомец нависает над ним, целует, глотая его дыхание. И он такой красивый, такой большой и так больно от него. И так хорошо от него, что ему кажется, что он готов умереть за него. Иногда он просыпается, еще видя перед собой его лицо, искаженное такой болью и таким ужасом, что ему хочется орать, срывая голос. Он понимает, что там, в этом кошмаре, он все-таки умер за него. 

Его имя — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Его диагноз — рассеянный склероз и необратимые повреждения мозга.


End file.
